Love, Luck and Lemonades
by cleathe eniesse vesper-cahill
Summary: *Run of the Mill: Sometimes missing initiation is worth it. Especially if you missed it for a very good, even though accidental, reason. Like, let's say, being trapped in a broom closet with your senior's little sister. *Afraid of Heist: She's a bombshell blonde & he wants her. Asking her help in a bank heist may be a backhanded way of asking her out but they're spies, after all.
1. Contents and Summaries

**This is my smut-tastic one-shot collection, though I'm not really sure the smut part will be that fantastic. It may or may not ruin everything.**

Below is a line-up of the upcoming stories. If I change my mind, I might turn some of these titles into a multi-chap.**  
**

* * *

**Love, Luck and Lemonades**

**RUN OF THE MILL**

Sometimes missing initiation is worth it. Especially if you missed it for a very good, even though accidental, reason. Like, let's say, being trapped in a broom closet with your senior's little sister.

* * *

**AFRAID OF HEIST**

She's a bombshell blonde and he wants her back. Asking her help in a bank heist may be a backhanded way of asking her out but they're spies, after all. And hell, if he was letting her go this time around.

* * *

**WRANGLE STRANGLE**

Lucy's an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. But what will she do when a punk of a stranger just barges in and claims everything she has left? Why fight for it, of course! But can she pull through with the take-back when the more she knows him, the more she gets pulled toward this pink-haired distraction?

* * *

**JUST GOT LUCKY**

"You know what? Heads I'll do it, tails I won't."

Lucy was tired of her friends' constant pestering. On one of their bonding sessions, she finally took them on a dare. Tossing a quarter up in the air, she let it decide for her. Now, the fate of her love life lies on George Washington's hands. Will the result be in her favor? She can only hope.


	2. Run of the Mill

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

_**Preview: Run of the Mill**_

* * *

_7:45 PM_

Lucy paced back and forth. She's been planning this event for as long as she can remember and yet, she still found herself shaking uncontrollably. If it wasn't for her brother Gajeel's threats, she wouldn't be stuck here worrying about things that could go wrong.

'_What if an initiate stumbles downhill?'_

'_What if an onlooker gets caught in stampede?'_

'_What if… What if…'_

Too many factors to consider, too many possibilities of screwing up… Thinking of them made Lucy's head spin. Or maybe that was just the alcohol announcing its presence in her body. Either way, she needed some air. She murmured and headed towards the restrooms.

* * *

_7:50 PM_

Footsteps echoed. The door slammed shut.

Natsu sighed as his friends and acquaintances left the men's locker room in a state of disarray. He stuffed his clothes in his locker and slammed the door shut. A cold blast of air hit Natsu and he shivered. Tonight was their initiation and the Dragon Elite's tradition dictates a customary Oblation Run*. Natsu isn't the type of guy that likes running around the academy buck-naked with only a piece of cloth covering his face. No, that was more like Gray's type of fun. Speaking of which, the bastard must be on the starting point by now.

With a groan, Natsu ran a hand over his face. The school would probably be abuzz tomorrow and he would be the number one topic. He'd have to endure the pointed stares and hushed conversations; who else would have pink hair down there?

Just as he was about to change back into his clothes, Gajeel's taunts rang in his ears. _'Maybe you're just not man enough to take on the run. Little birdie, afraid of a little exposure?' _If Gajeel was trying to get in his skin, he succeeded. And now, Natsu couldn't pass up the chance to prove the brunette wrong even if it meant dealing with girlish giggles behind his back. Natsu opened the door and the dysfunctional contraption clicked shut. The pink-haired guy shouted at the empty hallway. "I'm so fired up!"

Only, it wasn't empty. And the door behind him was now locked. He's got nowhere to run.

* * *

_7:55 PM_

Lucy's eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. A naked pink-haired guy holding some sort of cloth with three holes in it, kinda like a bowling ball. After '_his battle cry'_, Natsu's eyes all but popped out when he saw her. She was his long-time crush; one of his reasons for signing up in the fraternity, probably the only good reason. Born into a wealthy family, Lucy's been an unofficial member of the Fairy Elite, the Dragon's counterpart.

She's beautiful, intelligent, sweet though a little timid when it comes to strangers. Is it so wrong to wanna get to know her? No, but getting to know her while in a state of undress is more than wrong; it's a mortal sin. And Natsu doubts he'll be mortal for long when Gajeel finds out he (although accidentally) introduced her to Natsu Jr.

He was just planning his funeral when a nearby bush rustled.

* * *

_7:57 PM_

Lucy couldn't believe her luck. Of all people she could've run into, she came across Natsu Dragneel! He was mere inches away from her and completely naked. She should've turned away by now but she can't seem to tear her gaze from his face; his expression a cute mix of horrification and surprise. This was one of those rare moments where she finds herself falling deeper into the chasm. She's never been this close to him and now that she is, she found herself marvelling at his eyes' hypnotizing depths. She always thought a little infatuation towards the coolest, cutest and most charming guy she ever knew was harmless but right now, what she felt towards him doesn't feel small at all. Then, there was a faint rustling to her left.

'_What if it's Gajeel? He'll totally kill Natsu when he sees how close we are.'_

The rustling grew louder, even Natsu noticed. Without thinking, Lucy pushed him inside the only room available and shut the door behind her.

* * *

_7:58 PM_

Natsu's heart pounded like crazy. He was crouched in a corner with Lucy Heartfilia and it wasn't helping that he could feel her soft curves underneath the thin material of her dress. What was she wearing anyway? It didn't look anything like clothes to him; more like scraps of cloth sewn together in an attempt to cover the necessary parts. Except they barely covered anything at all. He couldn't help it, he groaned. Lucy was startled and her movement knocked a few brooms and mops down. Both of them held their breath as the sound of footsteps drew closer. A man's silhouette picked the cleaning implements and put them back in their rightful place. For a few tense seconds, they waited for the man to spot them but he just murmured incoherently and left. Natsu felt like a huge burden has been lifted off of him. Then he heard the broom closet's lock click into place.

* * *

_7:59 PM_

'_What is it with locks?!' _Lucy thought exasperatedly as she rattled the dysfunctional doorknob.

"It's no use. You might as well give up." Natsu said.

"How can you say that?!" She was panicking and she just yelled at the one person she undoubtedly likes; squashing her chances of getting close to him. How pathetic was that?

Natsu ran a hand through his hair. "Look, it's a one-way lock, alright? We won't be able to get out of here unless someone unlocks the door from the outside; I should know, your brother locked me in here once. He lost a tooth afterwards." Natsu shrugged nonchalantly, like punching Lucy's brother was something he did every day; which he does.

He then turned his back on her and began rummaging. She watched as he extracted a piece of cloth from a nearby heap and wrapped it around his waist, covering his nether regions. He turned to her and she directed her gaze to the floor just in time. He walked towards her and sat on a narrow bench. His hand closed around Lucy's wrist and the next thing she knew, she was sitting on the bench. Lucy blushed; the bench was so narrow she was basically sitting on Natsu's lap with her legs swung across his thighs. They were in such an intimate position that she found herself wondering how he can stand this. Natsu turned his head towards hers and all her thoughts dissipated.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

'_Right now?' _"How your lips would taste like…" Lucy blurted out.

A corner of his lips lifted. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

With that, he claimed her lips.

* * *

[insert smut here]

* * *

*also called the Ritual Dance of the Brave. Running naked in the streets has been some kind of protest against the dictatorial government at the time. It was done by U.P. students who were Alpha Phi Omega members. (It was their member who did it first.)

* * *

Well, I'm stumped at the smut scene... But so far, I think the 'prologue' is publishable.

This is a preview. I repeat, this is a **preview.** You'll have to wait for the complete one-shot(**if** I **ever **finish it).


End file.
